


Harry Hears the Truth

by Serenity9



Series: A New Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Voldemort, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: Five months before his eleventh birthday, Dumbledore started to talk about Harry Potter, forcing the Slytherin patriarch to tell his adopted son his history.





	Harry Hears the Truth

Harry Potter dragged his feet to his adopted father´s study. He was rarely summoned there, usually when he was being punished for misbehaving although the boy was sure this time he didn´t do anything.

He blanched, though, as he saw not only his father waited for him, but also his mother and newly come back sister seated on the recliner and Severus stood leaning on the wall.

“Uh” he hovered nervously “It wasn´t me”

His father smirked “A guilty confession?”

Harry mutely shook his head and took a seat when his father gestured.

His mother rubbed his back comfortingly “Don´t worry, little serpent. You are not in trouble”

“We decide it´s time for you to know the truth, Harry” Voldemort folded his arm on his desk “About your birth family”

The preteen blinked. “Ookay, but why? They were only muggles, weren´t they?”

The adults shared a glance

“Muggles? How did you come into such conclusion?” His sister asked curiously

“Well, I just assumed, since it would be ridiculous for wizards to die in something as mundane as a car crash.”

“Car crash” Severus breathed slowly “Did the sorry excuse of pathetic muggles told you that?”

Harry blinked again “From your reaction, I will guess that they lied?”

“Very true, son of mine. First of all, your birth parents are wizard and witch, and the last I heard, are very much alive.”

“They lived? But if they live, why did I have to go with my relatives?”

Voldemort sighed “It was supposed to protect you”

The green eyes widened “Protect me? I´ll be safer with rabid werewolves than with them”

Harry knew his tone was rude. But honestly, he didn´t care. It might have been years, but the damaged that the Dursleys inflicted to him wasn´t easy to cure. Despite his family´s best effort, he sometimes still got the horrible nagging feeling that he was an enormous burden for his family, that he had to work hard to repay their kindness.

“Hear hear” Alison murmured with a dark gleam. She was annoyed that her father chooses Severus over her to accompany him paying visit to the muggles.

Voldemort sent her a mild glare.

“Yes, well. They apparently decided that because Petunia shares your mother´s blood, living with her would anchoring a blood ward that would protect you. Why they didn´t use your mother as the anchor I will never know”

“Dunderheads” were the boy´s reply which made both adults Slytherin raised their eyebrow at the Potion Master who had decency to at least looked sheepish.

“So? Why should I be that protected? Is it related to the war business?”

“Yes. Your father was James Potter, pureblood heir for House Potter which since long had been firmly on the Light side. Your mother Lily Potter nee Evans is a muggleborn, also championing for the Light”

And though it was difficult, Voldemort forced himself to tell his adopted son -and to some extent Severus as well- about how his careless use of Dark Magic robbed his sanity away, how his once noble goal to separate Magical and Muggle World deteriorated to killing Muggles and Muggleborns, his ambition to preserve Wizarding rituals and custom evolved into destroying anything else. He told them about the half prophecy Severus overheard and told him, and his decision to end the threat by killing baby Harry.

Harry paled. He was prophesied to be the one to vanquish the one he had grown to love as a father. His father had tried to kill him. Is it why he told him all this? Because he´ll kill him?

The boy of course didn´t want to die. But then again, if it was not for Severus, he would already die five years ago, anyways.

As he met the ruby eyes, he puffed out his chest a little, trying to summon Gryffindor courage Severus complained about so often. If his father wished his death, then he would accept it. After all, the man had kindly give him second chance at having a family.

A gentle cuff from his mother broke his musing.

“Stop that. I can tell that you arrive in completely wrong conclusion” she admonished.

Voldemort too, looked amused “I am not going to harm you, my beloved son. For all I care, the prophesy had been fulfilled the night I tried to kill you. You had somehow deflected the killing curse and vanquished me. It didn´t say that the defeat had to be permanent”

Harry had to blink furiously to chase away his tears. He felt so stupid to think that his father wanted to kill him. Didn´t the man proved again and again that he loved Harry?

“You are not stupid, Harry. Don´t ever think that way again” Severus moved from his position to stand behind the child, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Harry twisted his neck to look at him with a scowl that didn´t reach his eyes “Stop reading my mind”

“Then stop broadcasting” he shot back without a heat, earning himself a childish pout.

The oldest wizard patiently waited for the two to finish their banter, relieved to see that once again, the Potion Master managed to calm his son down. Obviously, his decision to spare the once-traitor was the right one.

“The reason why we think you need to know all this, Harry, was because the wizarding world hailed you as the hero who killed Marvolo. They dubbed you The-Boy-Who-Lived, Wizarding World´s Saviour, and some other names” Erica continued her husband´s explanation.

Harry´s jaw dropped “What? But how? I was only a baby. Isn´t it more logical to think that it was my parents who defeated you?”

“Ah, well about that. The public believed that your parents are dead. Dumbledore thinks it would be best for them to fake their death and hide them somewhere and you to be shipped off to your aunt´s family.”

The preteen felt himself getting another headache “I don´t understand. If everyone thought you were dead, why do they need to hide?”

“At first it was probably because my crazy followers were still in large and would hunted them down to avenge me. After they´re locked up, though, who knows?”

Severus cleared his throat slightly. Voldemort tilted his head at him, silently giving him permission to speak.

“I believe it was because Dumbledore somehow knew you are not dead. He maybe thought that when Marvolo rise again, they would be in danger?”

Alison snorted at that “I love how you could still terrified them even after your supposed death, father” she grinned

Voldemort smirked, looked extremely pleased with himself, much to the Dark Lady´s amusement.

“What a great parenting example they are” Harry sneered, slumping on his seat “Hiding themselves and left their baby with a muggle hating family"

"Well, at least if they're in hiding, they won't bother us. Won't they?" The boy's expression faltered at the grim look from his father.

"If only. Unfortunately, I fear that it won´t stay that way much longer. Right now, you held a big power within our society. Partly due to your hero status, but also because you are the last Potter, the sole heir of the Potter fortune and politics power -at least, that´s what the public think-. However, due to your muggle upbringing and lack of magical guardian, you will be targeted by they who want to use your fame or power for their own need. After all, having The Boy Who Lived looked up to them will definitely boost their reputation and social place. 

Now, Dumbledore and his lackey will also definitely wish you under their thumb. And they have a key advantage as Dumbledore knew where you, supposedly, live. I won´t put it past the old codger to plan to be the one who introduce you to our world while simultaneously 'saving' you from abusive situation. I don´t know whether or not he´s planning to bring the Potters out, but we still need to have backup plan accordingly."

Harry´s face became darker and darker as he listened to his father. He was seething at the old wizard he never met in person. What right did he think he had to meddle with his live like this? 

"Are you sure he´ll come after me?" he couldn´t help the whining tone. As much as he admire his father, he hoped that the older wizard was wrong this only time.

It was Severus who answered "It´s most definitely. I´m afraid that if I hear the old man tell me 'how spoiled, well educated, and pampered Prince Harry I-Saved-The-World Potter is' once more, I´ll snap and curse him into oblivion. Coincidentally, I am also in verge of poisoning Lucius Malfoy if he drag me to another scheme to sway The Boy Who Lived to his side"

"I can provide you with one if you don´t have time to brew" Alison smiled sweetly, ignoring her father´s pointed glare. Lucius Malfoy was high on her hate list, not because his claim of imperius, but because during the absent of her father, he was often actively denouncing his sworn Lord in his bid for more power.  

"Daughter" Voldemort warned, though not without amusement in his voice "No killing my minions. He will reap what he sow in due time"

She pouted "I have some non-lethal, untraceable runes" she staged whisper at smirking Severus which made Harry giggled, Erica laughed softly and Voldemort rubbed his forehead. 

"Wait" Harry suddenly frowned "Dumbledore definitely doesn´t know I´m not with the muggles anymore which mean he never checked on me. Why did he told you I´m spoiled and pampered?"

"I´m fairly sure to make me hate you. He knows I usually give quiz in my first lesson and with my hatred toward your father, he could easily deducted that I will call on you. By telling me you are well educated, I suspected he would think that you´ll fail to answer my question which would led me to believe you´re as lazy as your father and expected everyone to bow down just because you´re famous."

"And considering you hate people who use their status to bend the rules..."

"Exactly. Not to mention I am the Head of Slytherin which would discourage you to mingle with my snakes"

The boy whistled "Wow, are you sure he´s not Slytherin himself? That level of manipulation would make even Salazar proud"

"Perish that thought" Voldemort glared "Now we just need to make some plan before the old goat moves"

"We can´t open our card now. He´s not above dosing Harry if he thought we brainwashed him" Erica drummed her finger on the armrest "I guess it will be best if he thought Harry is still in muggle world"

"No!" the boy in question suddenly shout "I will never set a foot in that hellhole again. Never mind meet those filthy muggles!"

As much as he tried to hide it, the four adults could see the tremor on his hand and terror in his green eyes. Severus put both his hand on the small shoulder, massaging it gently.

"You won´t. I promise" 

Even if he spoke to Harry, his black eyes was firmly met his master´s ruby unwavering. He was the only one who knew exactly how bad Harry´s condition after he was abandoned and understand perfectly why the preteen was so terrified.

Voldemort inclined his head in acknowledgment "Very well. Then pretending you´re raised by them is out. I do agree with Erica though, that hiding you in the muggle world is the best"

"How about foster parent? Dumbledore is unaware that you have a family, so either Lady Erica or Alison can pose as Harry´s foster family. We can alter the muggle´s memory so they remembered that they dumped Harry in orphanage"

"Or don´t modified their memory at all. My daughter and I found him dying in our morning jogging. Being a squib who lived as muggle, I can tell that he has magic so we didn´t alert the polices, but instead simply raised him ourselves. And since I was cut off from Magical World since teenager, I am oblivious about the Wizarding War or The Boy Who Lived"

Voldemort nodded "It´s quite possible. Severus, do you know if the old coot checked the Book of Names?"

Severus shook his head "To my knowledge, no. Why?"

"Then if you are amenable, we can change your name, son. This also will buy us more time as Dumbledore will think you´re dead. Though I´m sure he and any of his lackeys will recognized you the moment they see your face. I am tempted to just kill Harry Potter and blood adopted you. Unfortunately, your scar will give you away in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate it anyways, father. And I have no problem to change my name as long as I can still be called Harry. But what surname should I use? I can´t use Slytherin for sure"

"How about Hadrian Thomas Campbell, after your father and my maiden name?" Erica suggested 

Harry mouthed the name a few times, tried to feel it "Hadrian Thomas Campbell. Brilliant, I like it. But wouldn´t Dumbledore recognized your name?"

"Even if he had his suspicion, Campbell fortunately is a common surname. If I posed as a widow, he´ll simply assume that it´s my late husband´s name, and my appearance have changed from wen I was student, he won´t connect the dot"

"Great, then all we need to do is finding a house for us to live. Modified some muggles memories, and it´s best if we lived there most of the time. For familiarity sakes" Alison rubbed her hand in glee.

Severus snorted "how about lesson in how to live among the muggles first? To minimized the amount of muggles we´ll be forced to obliviate?"

The younger witch glared unamused "I know how to pretend to be a muggle, thank you very much"

"Good" Voldemort quickly interrupted before the two young adults could descend into banter "Then we´ll floo to Gringgots to legally change your name and looking for suitable accommodation. Severus, keep us updated"

* * *

Five months later

The sound of the doorbell at seven a.m roused the residents of an isolated house in Norlan Avenue, London who had only finished furnishing their house late in the night.

An old stern looking woman dressed in formal attire offered a small smile when the door opened.

"Ah, Mrs Campbell? My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am here regarding your son, Mr Hadrian Campbell"

The boy in question choose the moment to sleepily emerged from his room, directly to their guest´s line of sight.

The woman´s eyes widened comically "Harry Potter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I kinda disappointed that this one ended up as a super boring all talk story. But since I´ve worked long for this, besides it can served as backstory anyways.  
> I´m already have rough draft for the next story. Hopefully that will be better than this


End file.
